


Rest after victory

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry and Iris are adorable, Barry is a goof for Iris, F/M, Iris would do anything for Barry, Love, Mild Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Devoe has finally been defeated so Barry and Iris celebrate in their bed with sex.





	Rest after victory

**Author's Note:**

> This might set up another fic. Hope y'all enjoy!

Iris holds her breath and she waits for Barry to answer his comms. He had gone out with Cisco to finally defeat Devoe once and for all. Her heart pounds as she begins to fear the worst. Suddenly a voice speaks up. "I-It's done...devoe's down." Barry's voice speaks over the comms. "Yes!" Iris yells. She jumps up and down. Caitlin celebrates beside her.

Iris can tell somethings wrong with Barry when Cisco breaches them into the room. Cisco has Barry's arm around him. "Barry!" Iris yells. She helps get Barry to the gurney. He collapses back on it and groans in pain. "What's wrong?" Iris asks quickly. Caitlin zips off the top of the suit. That's when Iris sees the bleeding wounds in his side and shoulder. "Thankfully these don't look too deep." Caitlin says after she checks him over.

Thirty minutes later, Barry is recovered enough to go home. "You're sure you're strong enough?" She worries over him. He presses a kiss into her hair. "Yes I'm sure." He smiles. "We finally won." He says. Iris smiles and kisses him.

Barry and Iris collapse into bed when they get home. He peels his shirt off and nuzzles into her. She smiles into his neck. "Finally we can sleep." He groans. She giggles. He presses a kiss into her hair. "How does it feel to finally defeat Devoe?" Iris laughs. She feels Barry smile into her hair. "It feels good that he's finally off the streets." Her eyes begin to slide shut as he talks "what do you want to do now that he's been defeated?" He asks. He doesn't get an answer. "Iris? Iris?" He asks. He looks down at her and smiles when he sees her asleep.

-  
-  
-  
-

Bright morning light begins to flood the loft. Barry's eyes flutter open. He turns back to facing Iris. She's still asleep. He's looking forward to doing this more often now that Devoe has been defeated. In fact he plans to celebrate the defeat of Devoe by spending the day in bed, recuperating. He hopes that Iris would agree that making love would be a good celebration.

He looks down at the ring on left hand, a testament to one of the many things that happened this year. He sighs happily. He can't believe he's been married to Iris for six months already. If the year hadn't been so busy then he probably would have celebrated every month anniversary of their wedding. He frowns. Ever since Ralph died he hadn't been able to spend as much time with Iris as he liked. Hopefully that could change with Devoe gone.

Barry is broken out of his thoughts when he heard Iris yawn. He watches her eyes flutter open and he smiles at her. "Good morning." He whispers. "Good morning." She says softly. He gives her a soft kiss on the lips. She's smiling that big smile she gets around him when he pulls back.

His arm wraps around her back and his fingers trace shapes into her skin. "What do you want to do now that we're free?" He asks. Iris screws her face up. "Well for starters I just want to lay in bed with you." She smiles and entangles their fingers. His smile widens. He takes her hand with the wedding ring and engagement ring. For a moment he doesn't say anything.

"Have I ever told you how lucky you make me feel? He whispers, looking into her eyes. "Yes but I love it when you say it anyway." She whispers. "I really mean it. I feel so lucky that you chose to marry me." He whispers. Iris smiles. "It wasn't hard. You're it for me" She whispers. Barry smiles and his eyes grow glossy. "Did I say something wrong?" She asks worriedly. "No you're just proving how lucky I am to have you." He says.

Without warning Barry crashes his lips against hers. He pours out all the emotions he's felt for the past year. "I-I love you so much Iris." He whispers I'm between the kiss. He rolls on top of her. She wraps her arms around his neck. His adoring eyes affect her so much. "You say your lucky to have me but I'm so lucky for you. I'm so lucky I fell in love with you." Tears begin to build up in her eyes. She can see what she said had the same affect on Barry.

Barry smiles and dips his down to kiss her. He licks open her lips and she accepts the kiss. The kiss grows messy and their teeth clash together. Iris' hands move to Barry's hair and grip the dark strands. He moans into the kiss when she tugs at his hair.

A little bit later they break the kiss, breathing heavily. Barry laughs and rests his forehead against hers. "Take your shirt off." She says, kissing him. Barry struggled to break the kiss to pull his shirt off. "Whatever you say Mrs.West - Allen." He whispers against her lips. He raises up on his knees and pulls his shirt off and slides his sweatpants and boxers off. He kneels over Iris and kisses her. "Now your turn." He whispers.

He slowly unbuttons the shirt of his that she was sleeping in. He pulls down the sleeves and throws the shirt across the room. He undresses the rest of her and the settles on top of her.

They only look at each other for a few minutes. Trading looks that meant so much. Iris then leans up and kisses Barry hard. Barry smiles into the kiss. He moves his hips against her and Iris groans into his mouth. They both fight for control of the messy kiss.

He finally manages to pin her arms above her and entangles their fingers. He kisses her neck and she gasps. He nips at the skin of her shoulder as he kisses down her body, he moved back up to kiss her mouth and she catches catches him off guard when she drags her fingernails down his sweat slicked back. They continue making love into later in the morning.

-  
-  
-

Iris nuzzles into Barry's sweat slicked chest. She sighs happily. "I'm guessing you enjoyed making love?" Barry asks. Iris kisses the mark she made on his shoulder. "I did." She smirks. Barry kiss the damp skin on her shoulder. Barry loves when their like this right after love making. Iris also loves this.

Barry brings her hand up to his lips and kisses her knuckles. He shifts his legs until their tangled with hers. He nuzzles himself into her neck. "We should do this more often." Iris giggles. "What? Celebratory sex?" Barry laughs. Iris nods. He tilts her chin up to his mouth and she lazily kisses him. "Yeah." Iris says. He gives her his 'Iris' look. "Well I would like that." He says.

Iris gives him another lazy kiss and his hand drifts up to cradle her face. They rest their foreheads together. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you." She whispers back. They lay quietly for a few minutes. "Have you ever thought about moving out of central city?" Barry suddenly asks. Iris twists to look at him. "A little, why?" She asks. "I think it would be a perfect chance to start over." He says.

Iris moves into his lap and leans down and kisses him. "Yes." She whispers against his lips. "You really want to move to a different city with me?" He asks surprised. "I would do anything with you baby." She whispers. Barry drags her down and kisses him.

That afternoon after they stopped making love, they start dreaming about their future. They know it might be hard but they would start a new life together in a place where nobody would judge them.

 


End file.
